


Fall

by PiratePrincess



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Katniss Everdeen, Mentioned Peeta Mellark - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiratePrincess/pseuds/PiratePrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you mean who are we? Who the bloody hell are you and where are we?!”<br/>“I believe that I was the one asking the questions, but since you asked so nicely, I am President Snow and you were found wandering around one of my districts spreading talk of magic portals, different worlds and other such nonsense. I can’t have that. Now I’ll ask you one more time. Who. Are. You?”</p>
<p>What if Emma and Hook didn't fall through Zelena's time portal, but instead through a portal to a strange, distant land where new people are most definitely not welcome. How will they get home this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first ever attempt at writing fanfiction, so please don't be too harsh, I know it's probably not the best thing you'll ever read, but I'll be soo grateful if you give it a go! I'll try to upload at least a chapter a week, which shouldn't be too difficult since it's the summer holidays at the moment :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Killian or any of the other characters in OUAT or the Hunger Games.

“Who are you?”

 

It wasn’t shouted or demanded, growled or hissed through gritted teeth. It was asked calmly, the words cold and emotionless, contrasting his eyes filled with malice, pure hatred and a hint of madness. It would have been better if he had shouted.

 

“What do you mean who are we? Who the bloody hell are you and where are we?!” Emma Swan rolled her eyes. Captain Killian Jones never did like not being in control of a situation, except when it came to her of course. She always managed to keep him on his toes and he loved every second of it. But he certainly wasn’t loving this situation. Chained up in an unknown place, guarded by men with powerful looking guns and being questioned by someone who looked like they’d make a great villain in a horror movie, he was definitely not in control.

 

“I believe that I was the one asking the questions, but since you asked so nicely, I am President Snow”, sarcasm dripped from his words, “and you were found wandering around one of my districts spreading talk of magic portals, different worlds and other such nonsense. I can’t have that. Now I’ll ask you one more time. Who. Are. You?”

His question was met with stony silence. At a nod from Snow, one of the men guarding the single exit from the room stepped forward, grabbing Emma by the throat and squeezing. Snow stalked over to Killian. Up close the Captain could smell blood on the sinister man’s breath, no longer covered up by his sickening perfume.

“Last chance” their captor whispered.

Looking over at his Swan as her struggling got weaker and weaker, Killian snapped, “Fine! I’ll tell you what you want to know, just don’t hurt her!”

With another nod Emma was released, coughing and trying desperately to gulp in some much needed air. “Talk.”

“I’m Captain Killian Jones, but most people like to call me by my more colourful moniker, Hook. And this is Emma Swan. We fell through a portal from our world, a place called Storybrooke, and ended up where ever the hell this is. So mate, if you’d kindly let us go we would like to go home.”

Smiling sinisterly the President approached Killian. “I’ll let you go. And you can go home, but not back to Storybrooke. By the time you leave you won’t even remember Storybrooke”.


	2. The Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, since the first chapter was fairly short I thought I'd upload another one today. Hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT or The Hunger Games, unfortunately.

(2 days earlier)

 

That’s it. Emma’s mind was made up. As soon as was possible she was taking Henry and getting out of this crazy town. They could make a new, and more importantly, safe life for themselves in New York. End of discussion, thank you Hook. They’d finally managed to defeat that crazy witch Zelena when she seemingly disintegrated and somehow triggered the opening of her time portal, which then nearly swallowed up Emma and Killian. Luckily they’d managed to hold on long enough for the portal to close, leaving them safely in Storybrooke. But what if they hadn’t been able to? Where would they have ended up? She could not and would not be separated from her son again, and if that meant leaving the rest of her family behind then so be it.

 

“Swan.”

“Swan!”

“I’m really not in the mood for another conversation about this Killian. Leave me alone.”

“Come on lass, just come back to Granny’s with me. Your family are worried about you and...”

“EXACTLY!” Emma cut in, “They’re worried about me. And do you know why? Because we nearly got swallowed by a magic portal. AGAIN! I can’t stay here Hook. I won’t put Henry in danger anymore.”

Killian sighed “Don’t give me that Swan, you and I both know that the lad needs his family, his WHOLE family. He’s just lost his father, don’t make him lose anyone else because you’re scared”

For a moment Emma stared at him, incredulous. How dare he? The blonde span on her heel and started back across the field, away from the barn that cemented her decision, but before she could get more than a couple of steps away she felt cool metal encircle her wrist, bringing her to an abrupt stop.

“Let me go Hook.” She growled.

“No. Not until you admit that you’re running away again, because that’s what you do. You’re frightened and don’t know what to do with this family that you’ve suddenly acquired so you’re doing the only thing you know how to do. You’re running.”

Emma looked down at the ground, her shoulders slumping slightly.

“Don’t you get it? I’m not running away, I’m trying to find something.”

Killian let go of her wrist as his eyes softened.

“And what’s that love?”

“Home. I’ve never really had one, but I know that a home is somewhere that when you leave it behind you just… miss it. I’m searching for that, and I won’t stop until I’ve found it.”

 

Just then there was a loud crack emanating from the barn where the dormant time portal still lay, and the ground began shake.

“Oh God. Not again.”

“Maybe we should stay at a safe distance this time love” Killian murmured as they both began to back up.

Without warning cracks shot out from the barn, encircling the duo, cutting them off from escape. Before either of them could say a word the ground beneath them vanished in a mass of swirling green light, giving them just enough time to grab onto each other, Killian’s hook digging into the side of the cavern that had abruptly opened up around them.

“Hold on Swan!” He screeched over the deafening winds whipping around them.

“I can’t! I’m slipping!”

“SWAN!”

And just like that, she was gone. Killian looked up to where his hook was precariously lodged in the earth then back to where Emma had vanished.

“One of these days I’m going to stop chasing this woman”

And then he was falling too. Falling after his Swan.


	3. The New World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I've got another chapter for you - I hope you're enjoying this and I would really appreciate any feedback you've got! Enjoy :)
> 
> Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, I don't own OUAT or The Hunger Games.

Groaning, Killian rolled onto his knees from the spot where the portal had unceremoniously dumped him. Glancing around him he could see towering trees and wild flowers covering every inch of ground. Running water could be heard from behind him. Pulling himself to his feet he turned towards the source; a river of the bluest water he had ever seen. Wherever they had been dropped by the portal it was beautiful to say the least.

They.

Where was Swan? He span on the spot, scanning his surroundings frantically for any sign of the blonde. He saw a flash of red a few metres away through the trees.

“Swan?” he called out, “Is that you?”

In a blur of blonde hair she burst through the trees, “Killian! You fell through too?”

“Aye. But at least you’re not here on your own. Wherever here is…”

“Yeah you’re going to be loads of help to me with your one hand” Emma smirked.

“We both know that hand or no I can beat anyone in a fight” He replied cocking an eyebrow.

“I beat you.” Emma deadpanned.

“I let you win”.

“Whatever lets you sleep at night.”

They both grinned at each other for a moment before a bird singing overhead broke the moment.

“So where exactly are we?”

“No idea love”

“Great, so what now?”

“We start walking and hope we stumble across civilisation before some hungry forest creature decides to make us dinner”

Emma rolled her eyes. “Wonderful plan.”

 

***

 

They’d been walking for hours and Emma was starting to get sick of Killian’s constant cheeriness and optimism. She was hot, sweaty, tired, hungry, thirsty and pissed. What the hell was there to be happy about? There had been no sign of the “civilisation” they were searching for, and so far they didn’t even have the slightest clue as to how to get home, or even where they were. Killian was currently rambling on about the time that one of his crew members got beaten up by a mermaid… she thinks. She stopped listening properly several hours ago. Suddenly she’s pulled from her thoughts by Killian’s shout.

“Swan! Look! A fence! Fairly sure they’re indicative of civilisation.” He grinned happily over his shoulder at her. And she couldn’t help it, she smiled back. No matter how annoyed she was, his smile was just infectious.

“Well let’s go find out what’s on the other side then.”

 

Approaching the fence Killian reached out to touch it when he was pulled back with such force he nearly fell flat on his back.

“What the hell?!”

“What do you mean what the hell? You just nearly pulled me over!”

“It’s an electric fence Killian, if it wasn’t for me you’d have gone up in a puff of smoke!”

“Well excuse me for not being well acquainted with the oddities of your world Swan.”

Sighing Emma picked up a stick and threw it at the fence.

“What on earth are you doing now love?”

“Seeing whether it is switched on, which it’s not. So now what?”

“We climb over?”

“If you want to be ripped to shreds by barbed wire be my guest.”

“Under then.”

“You have a shovel hidden underneath all of that leather?”

Smirking, Killian indicated behind her, “I believe we’re both small enough to fit through that gap love.”

Not giving him the satisfaction of a reply Emma approached said hole and swiftly crawled through it, followed closely by Killian.

In the distance they could see wooden houses dotted in amongst the trees and beyond that, bigger stone buildings. As they approached people came out of their homes, looking at them in something akin to shock, as if they had never seen new people before. The wariness in their faces reminded Emma of the looks she saw Greg Mendell receive when he came to town. The people all seemed rather similar, with dark eyes and hair, and an olive complexion. Looking around them everything seemed to be covered in a thin layer of black dust. The further into the town that they got the appearances of the residents distinctly changed, with more having blue eyes and blonde hair. They seemed better off than the first people they’d seen, but not by much.

“Maybe we should talk to some of these people love?” Killian murmured.

“Yeah, but they all seem almost scared of us.”

“There aren’t any other options open to us at the moment lass”

As one they turned and approached an old man stood in the doorway to what looked like a bakery.

“Hi, we’re a bit lost, could you possibly tell us where we are mate?”

“People don’t get lost here”, the man said with a frown, “You’re in district 12 and you should leave, we don’t want no trouble”

“District 12? Where is that? We’re from a place called Storybrooke and we don’t want to cause any trouble.”

“Never heard of no Storybrooke. There’s just the capitol and the 12 districts.”

“Look, we fell through a magic portal that dumped us here in your “district 12” and all we want to do is go home to our family, so please can you direct us to someone who can help us?”

“You’re mad. Both of you.” And with that the man turned and went back into his shop, firmly closing the door behind him.

“Well that went well”

“Shut up Hook.”

They turned to continue down the street to find that the other people around them were watching them with looks of fear. After a couple of seconds they all went back to what they were doing, studiously avoiding eye contact with the two newcomers.

“Well it looks like asking anyone else is out of the question then lass”

Sighing, Emma started back down the street, Killian close on her heels.

 

A few minutes later they entered what appeared to be a town square of sorts. At the opposite side a large ominous looking building towered over the square, shrouding the far side in shadows. Letters above the huge doors spelled the words HALL OF JUSTICE.

“Looks like a good place to get some answers”

“Aye love, maybe this time don’t open with talk of magic portals and other lands. Don’t want to scare off another lead” Killian smirked.

Emma glared back.

Before they could take a step towards the building they were grabbed violently from behind, bags going over their heads and blocking out the lights, while handcuffs dug into their wrists and needles were stabbed into their necks.

As he began to lose consciousness Killian heard Emma’s panicked voice “Killian?!”

“Emma!”

Everything went dark.


	4. The New Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I've got another chapter for you! Hope you're enjoying it, let me know what you think! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT or The Hunger Games as much as I would like to.

President Snow had retreated to a lavish chair, almost a throne, on the far side of the room, watching contemplatively as his prisoners were informed of their fate.

Darius, the head guard of the Peacekeepers for all of Panem, paced in front of the two captives, sneering at them. In his hand he held a small, intricately carved wooden box.

“This box”, he said, gesturing to his hand, “contains your new futures.”

Opening the lid he revealed two tiny, blue capsules.

“What the bloody hell are those?”

“These little pills are your salvation. We can’t have you running around telling people of magic and the like. It would give them hope of something better, for those stupid enough to believe you, and too much hope can be a dangerous thing. So naturally, our first thought was to kill you, but President Snow has decided to be merciful and give you a second chance.”

“Merciful my ass” Emma muttered.

“Once you swallow these, there will be a brief period where your memories will be malleable. We will be able to change your past, shape your beliefs and build you a new reality. One that is no longer a threat to us.”

“You must be bloody insane if you think we’re taking them mate.”

“It’s simple really. You have a choice. Take the pill or the other one of you dies. I’m not bothered which you choose, either way it will produce the same outcome for us.”

“You first, Captain.” Darius sneered mockingly, “Open wide.”

As Killian glanced over to Emma he saw a knife being pressed to her neck by another guard. There was no decision to be made. He opened his mouth, took the pill and swallowed. A few seconds later Emma did the same.

The depraved President grinned maliciously as he watched their faces go blank, losing all emotion.

“Your names are Emma and Killian Jones. Your parents’ names are Eve and Cane Swan and Willow and Angus Jones. You were originally from District 11 but your parents were rebels who believed that they would be better off surviving on their own in the wilderness than under the protection of the Capitol, so when you were very young they ran away. You survived for quite a long time but a few weeks ago you were attacked by a wild animal which killed your parents and left you both with minor head injuries. This coupled with several weeks wandering around the forests, lost, with little food or water, is what led to you arriving in District 12, delirious and talking nonsense. You were taken to the Capitol to receive medical attention and are now to be taken back to district 12 where there is work waiting for you. Killian, you will be taking over from Mr Mellark, who unfortunately passed away due to ailing health last night, and no longer has a successor since his son died last year in the Hunger Games. Emma, you are married to Killian and will therefore be living with him and also working in the bakery.”

As Darius continued to shape their minds, explaining the history of Panem and the Hunger Games along with everything else they would need to know to survive in their new lives, Snow smiled to himself. They would soon regret ever setting foot in this world.

 

Several hours later and the process was finally complete. Killian and Emma were sedated and placed in the back of a truck which would take them to their new lives in the coal mining district.

“President Snow?”

The President glanced over his shoulder at the fidgeting man behind him.

“What is it Darius?”

“I beg your pardon Sir, but I don’t understand why we are letting them live. Wouldn’t it have been easier to just dispose of them?”

“That’s your problem Darius, no vision. No cunning. The people of district 12 have all of these fanciful ideas swimming about in their tiny little minds. We must crush that by showing them to be false. But more than that. Death is too quick. Too merciful. I want them to suffer. And suffer they shall. Now, if you’ll excuse me, there’s a Quarter Quell coming up and I have a Head Gamemaker to talk to.”


	5. The Baker and His Wife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I know I said I'd update at least once a week, but I've been in hospital because I broke my ankle and needed a plate fitting, and there was no WiFi there. But I'm out now! And to say sorry I'm going to upload two chapters today :) Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Killian and Emma don't belong to me unfortunately.

Emma groaned as she woke up to her entire body aching. She tried to roll over only to find that her wrists and ankles were tied. As these realisations hit her, her whole body got jolted into the air. Was that an earthquake?? Her frantic and dazed mind soon caught on that earthquakes don’t tend to sound like engines. She was in some sort of vehicle. It all came flooding back to her: The portal, district 12, Snow, the pill. She immediately turned to her side and spat the tiny capsule out of her mouth, now she just had to hope that Killian hadn’t been stupid enough to swallow his. Killian!

“Bloody hell.” Came a muffled voice on her left.

“Killian?”

“Aye. Swan is that you?”

“Yeah… Do you remember?”

“That I’m a dashing 300 year old pirate from the Enchanted Forest? Of course”

She could practically feel the smug grin that she knew he was shooting her through the gloomy truck.

“Good. Now what?”

Before he had a chance to answer, the truck came to a shuddering stop. “I guess we’re about to find out.”

“Quickly! If we don’t get them inside before they wake up it will all be for nothing!”

Emma recognised that voice, it was the creep Darius.

“They’re probably armed so our best bet is to pretend to be unconscious”

“Aye, I agree lass.”

The door to the truck opened and Emma concentrated on keeping her breathing as even as possible.

“Isn’t she a beauty?” came an unknown voice from the entrance to the truck.

“That she is, but as much as I’d like to let you have your way with her President Snow’s orders were clear. We were to transport them to District 12 _unharmed_.” Replied Darius, “Now get them inside before someone sees”.

A few minutes later Emma was placed on something that felt a lot like a bed before feeling something being jabbed into her arm and feeling her mind slip away.

 

***

 

Emma came to, to find a tall ageing man in a long white, what she assumed to be, doctors coat staring down at her.

“Ahh you’re awake, how are you feeling?”

“Fine, just a bit groggy” Emma replied as she pushed herself up into a sitting position, feeling more than a bit confused.

“Well that’s to be expected, you had to be sedated for the long journey back from the Capitol; we needed to let your body and your mind heal, you’ve been through quite the ordeal!”

She’d almost forgotten. She was no longer Emma Swan Bailbonds Person from Storybrooke, Maine, but Emma Jones, Bakers wife, originally from District 11. Time to dig out her best acting skills.

“What’s your name?”

“Emma Jones.”

“And your age?”

“30.”

“And do you know what happened to you?”

“We were rescued by the Capitol after we were attacked in the woods by a wild animal that killed our parents. Where’s H… Killian?” She corrected herself.

“He’s just downstairs. Once I’ve checked you over I’ll leave you to your new lives”

 

“Swan! There you are, are you ok?” She really wasn’t expecting to feel so relieved to see him. It was just because he was the only person she knew in this God forsaken place. Of course that was it, it wasn’t like she’d actually missed him or anything.

“I’m fine, you?” She said wrapping her arms around him in a hug as she remembered they were supposed to be married.

“I’ll leave you two to it.”

“Thanks for everything Doctor.”

As the door closed behind him Emma turned to Killian “What do we do now?” she asked, sounding panicked.

“Calm down lass, we’ll think of something, we always do.” He answered, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, and when had that become an ok thing to do? Not that she was complaining, it was kind of soothing. Nope. She did not just think that.

“Like what Hook?!” she shouted, resorting to anger as she always did when her emotions started to scare her, “We have no idea how to get home, and we can’t even ask around without President Snow getting wind and having us killed. And have you seen were we are? Look outside! We’re at that old man’s place; the baker who died of ailing health was the man we asked for help and from what I remember he looked perfectly healthy to me, don’t you find that a bit suspicious?” A hand and a hook clamping down on her shoulders stopped her rant and calmed her slightly.

“We’ll find a way.”

Logically, she knew he’d still offered no solutions to their problems, but maybe it was the resolute way in which he said it because she suddenly started to believe that maybe they would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support you guys give, I couldn't do it without you! As always any feedback is much appreciated :)


	6. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter of the day, as promised! Hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Unfortunately OUAT and The Hunger Games don't belong to me.

It had been a week of pretending to be someone he wasn’t, whilst looking for even the smallest sign of magic without luck, and watching as his Swan gradually lost her faith. Maybe it would have been better if they had swallowed those pills. The life they’d been given here was a good one; they lived in the wealthier part of the district and business was booming thanks to Mr Mellark’s loyal customers taking a shine to them. The only downside was the tyrannical rule they lived under. And of course the lack of their friends and family. Killian was currently walking around the outskirts of the town, avoiding the preparations for the Reaping coming up tomorrow. He couldn’t stand the barbaric idea of making innocent children fight to the death, it was sick and twisted. And he wasn’t the only one bothered by it. He could tell that whenever it was mentioned Emma would think of Henry, it was written all over her face. That’s another reason he was here; to pick flowers for her, they were after all supposed to be married in the eyes of everyone else, so she couldn’t exactly get mad at him for it without raising suspicion.

 

***

 

Back at the bakery, Emma was pacing. She couldn’t stand this for much longer. There was clearly no sign of magic in this place, so her mind was made up; after the reaping tomorrow, when everyone’s attention would be on the new tributes, they were leaving, and getting as far away as possible from this hell hole. Just then, Killian came bounding through the door.

“Good evening Swan” He practically sang, “I’ve got a present for my wonderful wife” he said, winking and pulling the flowers out from behind his back. Trying not to blush, Emma took them and busied herself putting them in water.

“You do know you don’t have to try so hard with this marriage charade right? And what’s got you so happy anyway?”

“Maybe I want to try so hard” he grinned, “Is a man not allowed to be happy for no reason love?”

“Not when he’s stuck in some far off land where they make children fight to the death for no reason, no.”

“Thinking of Henry again love?” he asked softly.

“I’m always thinking of Henry.” She sighed, “We need to get out of here. There’s been no sign of magic anywhere, and there’s no way I’m sticking around to watch these Hunger Games, it’s disgusting.”

“Couldn’t agree more lass, but how do you propose we escape?”

“Same way we got in. The hole in the fence is probably going to still be there and I’ve seen when I’ve been walking out by the boundaries that the fence is still switched off. We could leave tomorrow, after the reaping when all the Peacekeepers attention will be on the new tributes and getting them to the Capitol safely.”

Killian seemed to ponder her proposal for a moment “Alright. Let’s do it.”


	7. The Reaping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got another chapter for you guys, because I'm enjoying having internet again so much! Hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games, OUAT, or any of their wonderful characters.

Today was the day. The day of the reaping and of their escape. When Killian came downstairs he found Emma anxiously pacing in the kitchen.

“How long have you been up love?”

“Hours. Couldn’t sleep.”

 Killian went up to her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder, “It’s ok love; we’ll pull this off no problem. I’ve yet to see you fail.” He said, smiling at her gently. At his words some of the tension went out of Emma’s shoulders, he always knew what to say to make her feel better. It was a skill of his. She used to hate that skill, hate how much he understood her, how much they understood each other. But in the last week or so she’d come to find comfort from it, to rely on it, and she couldn’t be more glad that he’d followed her through that portal.

 

They’d packed provisions the night before and all they had to do now was wait until the reaping was over and quietly slip away; no-one would know until they were long gone. That was the plan anyway.

“Come on love, the reaping will be starting soon and I don’t think the peacekeepers will approve of lateness.” He took her hand and squeezed it. One last reassurance that they would be ok, and they walked out of the house to join the masses heading towards the town square, Emma still tightly gripping the pirate’s hand.

 

***

 

Emma felt sick at the sight before her; row upon row of children, some of them even younger than Henry, like lambs lined up for the slaughter. She hadn’t let go of Killian’s hand while they stood in the back of the crowd and she squeezed it even tighter now, trying to draw strength from the uncharacteristically stoic man beside her. He was obviously just as affected by what was going on around them as she was.

“This is so wrong.” She whispered.

“I know love, but try not to voice that here.” He warned, eyeing up a man in front of them who had turned to glare.

Before Emma could respond a large screen at the front of the crowd flickered on and the propaganda video they’d been shown when their memories were supposed to have been altered played. As the video played the anger inside her surged and she had a hard time keeping a lid on it. As if sensing how she felt, or more likely feeling the same thing, Killian squeezed her hand again, half reassuring and half in warning.

The screen went blank for a few seconds and a blanket of silence fell over the sombre square, the atmosphere akin to that of a funeral. The silence didn’t last long however as the voice they had come to loath in the last week boomed out across the heads of the half-starved district.

“Hello, citizens of Panem!” came the voice of President Snow. Emma immediately tuned him out, not wanting to hear a word of what came out of the man’s mouth. However a few minutes later she felt a change in the atmosphere, a different sort of tension to the one that had hung over the crowd just a moment ago and she began to listen to what the vile man had to say again, “As you all now, this is the 75th Annual Hunger Games, and as such a Quarter Quell, therefore the rules will be a bit different to other years. This year the tributes will not be reaped from the children of the districts, but instead from the adults, to show that no-one is immune to the effects of the rebellion.”

Snow continued to talk about the logistics of the Games, explaining that each adults name had been put into the reaping pool once and all had an equal chance of being picked, but Emma had stopped listening at looked up at Killian in panic.

“It’s alright love, the chances of either of us being picked are very slim.” But by how pale his face had gone Emma knew that he was just as unnerved by this news as she was.

A woman had stepped up onto the stage in front of the justice building wearing the weirdest clothes either of them had ever seen. The skirt of her dress stopped at mid-thigh but protruded to the sides by several feet, looking just like a cloud and her hair was bright blue, styled to match the shape of her dress. Emma didn’t take in much of what she said until “Ladies first!” The woman fished around in a giant glass bowl, as if she was picking the winner of a jackpot, not sending someone to their death. As she pulled out a small piece of paper and unfolded it, both Emma and Killian held their breaths.

“Emma Jones!”

Emma felt like her legs were about to give out from underneath her and she distantly heard Killian gasp a disbelieving “No.”. Everyone was looking at her and as Effie repeated her name unsurely Emma knew she had to move. Slowly she walked towards the stage, her hand slipping from Killian’s.

Once she was up there she barely registered anything around her, didn’t even hear the name of the person who was to travel to the Capitol with her. All she could do was concentrate on breathing. But then Killian’s panicked, almost terrified voice rang out across the square “No! Wait! I volunteer!”

“No.” Emma breathed.

All eyes turned to the dark haired newcomer with something akin to admiration laced with sympathy.

“Well it looks like District 12 has its second ever volunteer!” Effie announced excitedly, “May the odds be ever in your favour.” She said as Killian moved up onto the stage to stand by Emma.

A few minutes later Emma and Killian were ushered off the stage to a three fingered salute from the rest of the district. Something they had learned was a way the people of this world said goodbye to their dead at funerals. It was appropriate as it certainly felt like their funeral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Any feedback would be much appreciated :)


	8. The Capitol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Hope you're still enjoying this and haven't got bored yet :) I've got another chapter for you today, hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT or The Hunger Games.

Since they had no family or friends to say goodbye to, at least not in this godforsaken world, Emma and Killian were escorted straight onto the train which would take them to their worst nightmares. The Capitol awaited.

The train was beyond anything Emma had ever seen before. With its plush interior, polished panelled walls and mahogany tables it was obvious how rich the Capitol was.

“This is bloody ridiculous! How can they justify all of this when there are people starving in the districts?! I mean, just look at all of this food!” Killian hissed, but Emma couldn’t have cared less about their lavish surroundings.

“What the hell were you thinking?!” she shouted, jabbing an angry finger into the pirate’s chest, “Why would you _volunteer_ to walk into this suicide mission?! Have you completely lost your mind?!”

Killian grabbed Emma’s wrist before she could leave a bruise with her violent jabbing, “I couldn’t let you do this alone Emma! You need to get back to Henry and your family; they need you, and I will do anything to protect you.” Killian’s eyes shone with the conviction behind his words, only fuelling Emma’s anger.

“I CAN PROTECT MYSELF!”

“I know you can love, but extra protection can never go amiss.”

“You do realise that now at least one of us will have to die! We could have gone home together!”

“I couldn’t risk it love; you need to go home! Your family needs you!”

“And what about what _I need_?!”

Killian’s eyes clouded with confusion, “What do you mean? You’ll have your family, what else is there?”

The fight seemed to drain out of Emma when she realised just how clueless he was, how good she had been at pushing him away and keeping up those walls, and now it was too late, “You.”

Killian’s eyes went wide, but before he could respond a throat clearing could be heard from the other end of the cart.

“Am I interrupting?” came a male voice.

“No. No, you’re not interrupting anything” Emma murmured, glancing at the newcomer as the pirates shocked gaze remained on her.

“Good. I’m Haymitch.” He announced, staggering over to the table laden with food and starting to eat, “You going to eat anything?” he asked around a mouthful of food.

“Are you drunk?”

“You’re a very observant young woman aren’t you?”

Emma rolled her eyes and sat down across from him, followed by Killian, who sat down next to her, “So you’re what, our mentor?”

“That’s me” he grinned sarcastically.

“Ok. Got any tips on surviving this thing?”

“Cutting straight to the chase then. Don’t die.”

“Wow. Helpful.” Emma deadpanned.

She chanced a glance at Killian, to find him angrily glaring at the blond man across from them. He was about to say something when Effie blustered into the room, “Ah good, you’re here! Eat up! We’ve got to see who you’re up against.”

“What do you mean?” asked Emma, confused and more than a bit annoyed by the woman’s cheerful attitude to the situation.

“The other reapings of course! Need to let you see your competition.”

Emma and Killian shared a glance before joining Effie to watch other innocent people be told they were going to their deaths.

 

***

 

That night, Emma lay awake in her bed, unable to sleep thanks to all of the thoughts buzzing around in her head, no matter how comfortable the soft mattress underneath her, or how inviting the warm, indulgent blanket was. Sighing, she swung her legs out of bed, slipping into a dressing gown and sliding her feet into the slippers provided for her. She silently padded out of the room and made her way to the last car of the train, trying not to think of what was to come while watching the dark world pass by outside the large window.

 

A few minutes later, she was broken from her reverie by the sound of the door opening. Turning, she was met by eyes as blue as the ocean staring back at her.

“Swan.” Killian stated softly, “I didn’t realise anyone was in here. I’ll leave you be.” He said, turning to leave.

“No, wait.” Those intense, blue eyes turned back to face her, making her breath catch in her throat, “I don’t really want to be alone right now.”

Without hesitating Killian closed the door gently behind him and sat down next to Emma, her head coming to rest on his shoulder and her blonde waves flowing across his chest. They sat there in silence for what could have been minutes or hours, neither of them cared to keep track of how close to The Hunger Games they were.

“How did we end up here?”

“We must have the worst luck in the world love. You’ll make it through this. I promise.”

“I’m not sure I want to if it means you won’t.”

Killian didn’t have a response to that, so he remained silent, pulling her closer and holding her tightly until her breathing evened out. Only then did he allow himself to follow her into the land of sleep.

 

***

 

The next day was very hectic. As soon as they arrived at the Capitol, they were guided off the train to screaming crowds of Capitol residents, all wanting to catch a glimpse of the latest tributes to arrive. The two district 12 tributes smiled and waved, pandering to the crowds while their stomachs churned at the thought of all of these people getting excited about potentially watching them die. It was the one piece of real advice that Haymitch had given them though, and it made sense; if they had any chance of surviving this then they needed the public and potential sponsors to like them.

They were then introduced to their prep teams, who proceeded to spend the morning scrubbing, plucking and pruning them to the high standards of the Capitol. After they were done with them, they were introduced to their head stylists. Portia for Killian and Cinna for Emma.

Cinna ended up being the first person from the Capitol that Emma actually liked, the only person who seemed to have their head screwed on properly in her opinion.

Once they were ready in their luscious black outfits, it was time for the Opening Ceremony.

“Each of the district’s tributes enter the Training Centre by chariot. It’s tradition. Cinna has told me that your outfits, much like those worn by the tributes of District 12 last year will catch on fire…”

“Woah, hang on a minute mate.” Killian interrupted, “It sounded like you just said our clothes would catch fire.”

“That’s because I did.” Haymitch deadpanned, “Now, if you’ll let me finish.” Killian scowled, “The flames aren’t real, just look it, so don’t panic; you won’t go up in a puff of smoke. And take that scowl off your face. That goes for both of you.” He said, turning to look at Emma.

They climbed onto their chariot, awaiting their turn to be paraded in front of the Capitol and its bloodthirsty President.

“Look happy and friendly. Wave a bit. Try holding hands. They like that.” At that Haymitch’s fake optimism seemed to drain and he slumped away.

“What was all that about?”

“No idea.” Emma replied, curiosity at their mentor’s strange behaviour increasing.

She didn’t have long to contemplate it however, as their chariot began to move towards the huge doors ahead at a lurch. As they emerged into the bright afternoon air Emma stared around her in shock. She’d never seen anything like it, so many people cheering them all on, the sound of drums filling the air as their horses continued forwards. It was like something out of a history book, reminding her of the romans she had learnt about in school.

As their chariot finally approached the crowds Emma gripped Killian’s hand tight within hers as he turned to look at her, squeezing her hand and giving her a slight smile of encouragement. She returned it before they turned as one to entertain their audience, big, fake smiles covering their faces. Emma waved with her free hand, while Killian waved the prosthetic that had replaced his Hook at some point between the dark room in President Snow’s mansion and the bakery in District 12. The crowds didn’t seem particularly interested in them, but a few seconds later, their clothes erupted into flames and the crowds went wild, louder than they had seemed for any of the other districts. Emma and Killian shared a triumphant smile, glad that at least something in this mess was working in their favour.

The chariots pulled to a stop beneath a large ornate balcony and President Snow stepped forwards, his gaze roving over each of the tributes in turn. Emma felt as though her blood had frozen in her veins as that icy stare landed on her and Killian and her hatred for the man above them solidified further, growing with every second in his presence. The man proceeded to welcome the tributes to the Capitol, as if they were honoured guests and not innocent sacrifices for the Capitol’s entertainment, and gave a speech about The Hunger Games, similar to the one he had given at the reapings.

As the Opening Ceremony finally drew to a close the chariots were led back the way they had come and the tributes shown to their living quarters for the next few days.

 

Later that night Emma and Killian sat silently on the roof of the Training Centre listening to the celebrations going on around them in the rest of the Capitol.

“How are they so blind to how wrong this is?”

“I don’t know love. Bloody barbarians, the lot of them.”

“We can’t escape. There’s too much security.”

Killian sighed, “Looks that way love. I’ve been keeping an eye out for a chance to escape since the reaping but it looks like we’re doomed to our fate.”

“If I don’t make it…”

“Don’t say that.” Killian interrupted.

“If I don’t make it, you need to promise me that you’ll do everything it takes to get back to Henry. To our family. Protect them.”

“It’ll be you that makes it back to them.” He paused, “But I promise with every fibre of my being that I will do exactly that if the worst were to happen.” He hastily added, seeing Emma about to protest and knowing that she needed to hear it.

“Thank you.” She replied, voice barely above a whisper and gaze returning to look out at the extravagant city below.

“Our”. The word rang in his head. She hadn’t said “my family” she’d said “our”. It broke his heart to know that everything he’d ever wanted was right at his fingertips but that he’d never be able to have it. But that wasn’t important. All that mattered was keeping his Swan alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Any feedback will be appreciated :)


	9. The Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Got another chapter for you, hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT or The Hunger Games.

The next morning at breakfast Haymitch actually seemed sober for once and Killian was determined to make the most of it.

“Training today.” Haymitch said around a mouthful of some fancy pastry that Killian couldn’t even attempt to name.

“Alright. How do you propose we play this part of the game then, mate?”

“Well, for starters, try not to rub anyone up the wrong way. I can see how that might be hard for the two of you.” Haymitch smirked.

“Funny.” Emma deadpanned, “Anything else?”

Haymitch put down his pastry and leaned forwards, hands clasped in front of him on the table, “Don’t draw too much attention to yourselves; you don’t want to come across as a threat to the careers, but at the same time, you don’t want to appear too weak otherwise they’ll see you as an easy target. Don’t show off your best skills in front of them; it’s best to save that for your private training sessions in front of the Gamemakers. Don’t just concentrate on the combat stations either; the survival skills stations are just as, if not more, important.”

“What if I don’t have some special skill…?”

“Don’t worry love, you just haven’t found it yet. I already know that you’re pretty good with a sword, and who knows, maybe your mother’s skills with a bow have been passed down to you.”

Emma looked sceptical but nodded slowly, “Yeah, maybe.”

 

***

 

For the first day of training, Emma and Killian decided to play it safe, sticking to the survival stations. Killian taught Emma to start fires and tie knots, as well as some basic hunting skills and how to make shelters. At first, they noticed some of the Careers, from Districts 1 and 2 especially, eyeing them up, particularly a tall strongly built man from district 1 named Tiger, a stupid name if you asked Killian, not that he’d tell the beast of a man that to his face. But after a while they lost interest in them and went back to showing off their skills with their axes and spears and knives, along with a whole host of other deadly weapons.

At the edible insects and plants stations an old woman named Maple from District 7 seemed to take a shine to Emma and showed her some easy ways to remember the plants and insects, and warning signs to look out for if she came across any she couldn’t identify. Killian was wary at first but the woman seemed harmless enough. It almost seemed as though she knew she didn’t stand much of a chance at her age and wanted to make sure that someone else stood a better chance of surviving. After a few minutes he left them to it, conscious of the curious eyes that had picked up on their closeness.

He wandered over to the fishing station, something he was apt at from countless years at sea. After a few minutes he noticed a young man who couldn’t be much more than 20, struggling with a net. He looked a mixture of terrified and desperately determined, like untangling that net was the difference between life and death for him, which, for all they knew it could be.

“Need a hand with that mate?”

The young man turned terrified eyes on Killian, as if he was convinced that he was about to land a fatal blow right there in the middle of the training room, “It’s fine. I’ve got it.” He said, hurriedly glancing away.

A few minutes of struggling later he turned sheepishly to Killian, “You know anything about nets?” He asked quietly without making eye contact.

“As a matter of fact, I do. Killian Jones.” He stated, holding his hand out for the man to shake.

“Digit Huxley.” He replied, gingerly grasping the older man’s hand, “My friends call me Didge though.” He muttered nervously.

“Well Didge, lets show you how to fish.” Killian smiled kindly.

 

The next day Killian convinced Emma to try some archery.

“I’m really not sure about this Killian. I’ve never even held a bow and arrow before!”

“There’s no harm in giving it a shot. Now, when you’re aiming, don’t aim for the centre of the target, aim off to the right hand side. That way, if you are any good the other tributes won’t realise.”

Killian showed Emma how to hold and aim the bow and then let her have a go. The first shot was an absolute disaster, nearly hitting the female tribute from district 2, Terra. Needless to say they were not favourites among the Careers, and that wasn’t changing, no matter how many times Emma apologised. After that near miss Killian adjusted Emma’s stance and made her practice without the arrows for a while, until she got used to the feel of the bow in her arms and perfected her stance.

“Alright, now time for another arrow.”

“Do you really think that’s a good idea? I nearly killed one of the tributes before the Games even started!”

“Well, if you hadn’t noticed love, the rest of the tributes have cleared out to the other side of the room.”

Glancing at the other tributes, some looking wary, others curious, and the Careers sneering at her, Emma sighed and picked up an arrow. Without giving herself time to overthink it she let it loose, hitting exactly where Killian had told her to hit.

“Now try the other side.” The pirate instructed, sounding shocked.

She did as she was told hitting the mark he had indicated.

“And the top.”

Perfect shot.

“And the bottom” He sounded giddy, just like she was feeling. Another arrow hit its mark.

Remembering just in time to school her features in front of the other tributes Emma turned to face Killian.

“Told you you’d be a natural.” He said, smiling proudly.

“I had a good teacher”, she smirked before turning back to continue practicing her newfound skill.

 

***

 

The rest of training passed in a blur, and before they knew it they were sat waiting for their turns in front of the Gamemakers. Since they were supposed to be from District 12 they had to wait until last.

When Killian was called he showed off his sword fighting skills with the new animated technology that had been installed especially for the Quarter Quell. As he fought he started to panic, knowing that Emma had only practiced with stationary targets during training and they had no idea how she would fare against these animated, lifelike ones. He could only hope for the best as he was dismissed by the Gamemakers and headed back to their floor.

 

As Emma stepped into the training room, the first thing she noticed was the piercing stare of the head Gamemaker, Athena. She was a tall woman with light, icy blue eyes, long blonde hair scraped back into a bun and a rigid stance. Emma was surprised at the attention she was receiving, she had assumed that the Gamemakers would have grown bored and lost interest by this point in the day, but they were all watching and Athena’s intense stare continued to follow the Sheriff across the room, where she picked up her bow and arrow.

Within seconds the 3D animated people were coming at her, leaving her no time for panic as she let loose arrow after arrow, each one finding its mark. She kept going until not a single target was left then looked back up at the balcony holding the Gamemakers. None of the Gamemakers were looking at her anymore, all having gone back to the luxurious banquet laid out for them, none except Athena, who’s penetrating stare was still trained on the woman below her. Emma held it for a few seconds until Athena nodded and Emma moved towards the exit, taking it as her dismissal.

 

Later that night Emma and Killian, along with Haymitch, Effie, Cinna and Portia, all sat on the large sofa on the top floor of the training centre, waiting for the scores from the private training sessions to appear on the screen in front of them.

“I’m telling you, she didn’t like me! I’ve never had anyone stare at me like that.”

“Don’t fret darling!” Effie flapped as she sat down on the end of the sofa, “That’s just how Athena is.”

Before anyone could say anything else the TV began to play what appeared to Emma and Killian to be some sort of national anthem for Panem. Then the scores were announced. Unsurprisingly Tiger and his District 1 partner Velvet both scored a 10, with the District 2 tribute Emma had nearly shot, Terra scoring a 9 and her partner, Jason, scoring another 10. Digit managed a score of 7 and the old woman from District 7 that Emma had befriended, a mere 4. Districts 8, 9, 10 and 11 followed, all achieving fairly good scores, except for a 3 from a woman in District 10 named Belinda. Then it was time for District 12. Everyone held their breath as Killian’s picture came up on the screen. After the longest few seconds of his life passed, a number 9 appeared next to his picture. Everyone immediately started congratulating him, Cinna and Haymitch giving him manly pats on the back before Emma’s picture appeared and everyone went quiet again.

11\. She could barely believe her eyes. They’d given her 11. She could barely hear everyone applauding her, or Killian telling her that he knew she could do it. All she could see was the number on the screen and all she could hear was the blood rushing in her ears. If she wasn’t a target for the careers before, she definitely was now. They’d given her the highest score of the year.


	10. The Interviews

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I've got another chapter for you today. Not sure if I like how this one turned out so please let me know what you think :) Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Still don't own OUAT or The Hunger Games.

The evening before The 75th Hunger Games were due to begin, Cinna and Portia worked their magic, making Emma and Killian the envy of the rest of the tributes. Emma’s dress was a bright, flowing material, starting black at the bottom but turning into a brilliant orange the further up the dress you looked. Whenever she moved the material would catch the light, making it look as though the dress was actually made out of flames. Killian wore a well-fitted black suit, the collar and cuffs of the jacket lined with the same shimmering orange material as Emma’s dress, making them a perfectly matching pair. All of this so that they could be presented to the bloodthirsty audience of the Capitol so that they could pick their favourites.

 

Haymitch had told Emma point blank not to be herself, “They’ll hate you.” he’d said, “They’re expecting someone a bit more feminine and _nice_.” If Cinna hadn’t arrived at that moment to get her ready for her interview she probably would have punched the drunk.

Killian picked up on her nerves and gently took her hand into his and gave it a squeeze, “Don’t worry love, just be yourself and they won’t be able to help adoring you.” He smiled.

“That’s not what Haymitch said.” She replied with a scowl.

“You’re listening to that imbecile now? Emma you are a wonderful person, they’ll love you, trust me.”

“But it’s not like I’m just talking to you, there’s hundreds of them!” She was starting to look a bit panicked at this stage.

“Then just pretend you’re talking to me, it’ll be fine.”

Before she could reply, Emma was being called up to the stage.

 

Caesar opened by asking Emma how she’s enjoying the Capitol so far and she blurts out the first thing that comes to mind.

“Well. The food’s amazing.”

_The food’s amazing??_ What was she thinking? Oh God, this was going to be a disaster.

Around her the Capitol laughed like she’d made the funniest joke they had ever heard. Maybe it wouldn’t be so hard to win over these idiots after all.

“What has been your favourite food so far then?” Caesar pressed with a smile.

Good, he seemed to be spoon feeding this to her, which, at this point, was exactly what she needed, “It’s all so delicious, probably the lamb stew.” She’d always enjoyed a bit of lamb and Mary Margaret made the best lamb stew she had ever tasted. Before she could linger on that thought though she noticed the utter silence of the audience. What had she said wrong? Was there something against lamb stew in the Capitol?

“As I’m sure you’re aware Emma, last year District 12 had its second ever victor, Katniss Everdeen. You remind me a lot of her, and I’m sure I’m not the only one thinking it. Such a tragic loss I’m sure you’ll all agree.” There was a chorus of murmured agreements from the audience. Emma was completely lost at this point. She knew that the victor from last year was from District 12 and that she had died, but that was all she knew. Caesar better not start questioning her about this Katniss otherwise she was done for.

As if sensing her apprehension Caesar steered the conversation away from Katniss, “So, is the pressure on for you to produce another victor from District 12? Before last year you were the underdogs after all.”

“I think regardless of how many victors our District has, the pressure is always on to win.” She answered, trying to keep the sarcastic tone out of her voice, “And I think we have what it takes to deliver the Capitol another winner.”

She smiled into the audience as they cheered.

“I think I’ll have to agree there. Your training score says it all. 11!”

The crowds cheered even louder and Emma couldn’t help but grin at how well this was going.

“Yes, I was quite shocked by that.”

“Ahh don’t be so modest!” More cheers, “I think you’ll be one to look out for!”

With that Caesar wrapped up the interview and she was finally allowed to join the other tributes on the platform at the back of the stage, receiving a kind smile from Maple as she did so.

 

The last tribute to be interviewed was Killian.

The interview began with Caesar asking Killian about his new life in District 12 and to tell the audience how awful leaving District 11 was. Killian always had been good with words and spun a tale of despair and the misguided actions of their “parents” which ended in the wondrous Capitol coming to their rescue. He was witty and entertaining and the audience was lapping it up; they loved him.

“So, Killian.” Caesar said once his tale was complete, “You were not reaped like most of the other tributes, but instead you volunteered to take part in the Games. Could you tell us why that was?”

So that was the spin Caesar was putting on this interview. That could only work in their favour. The Capitol apparently loved a good love story.

“The girl who survived leaving District 11 with me, I fell in love with her.”

“So you volunteered to prove yourself to her? To win her heart?”

“No, I’ve already done that. We’re happily married. No, I volunteered to protect her.”

“What do you mean?”

“What I’m trying to say is that she’s here with me.”

Shocked gasps and murmurs erupted from the audience.

“That was very noble of you.” Caesar stated sombrely, “Let’s hope you succeed in keeping your love alive.”

Caesar quickly wrapped up the interview and Killian moved to stand beside Emma, immediately taking her hand in his to the delight of the audience.

 

 

***

 

 

“Well that was quite the show you two put on. They lapped it up!” Haymitch announced happily in the elevator on the way up to the top floor. Or as happily as he could manage.

“Haymitch? Can I ask you something?” Emma asked.

“What is it?”

“What happened to Katniss?”

He sighed, “The official story? She died in a tragic house fire along with her family and that of her cousin Gale Hawthorne a few weeks after the Victory Tour.”

“And the unofficial story?”

“They ran away, like your families did. Headed in the direction of what used to be District 13. No idea if they made it or not. But my guess is not. Snow would have been hot on their tails.”

“I’m sorry. You were close weren’t you.”

“Yeah well, I’m used to being alone.”

Silence filled the elevator, broken by the doors opening onto their floor.

“You two should get some sleep, big day tomorrow.” Haymitch said as he walked towards his room as quickly as he could. He was halfway there before Emma and Killian had even left the elevator.

 

 

***

 

 

That night Emma lay curled up in Killian’s arms, both of them trying and failing to sleep.

“What do you think our odds are?”

“Lass I’m a centuries old pirate, one thing I’m good at is surviving, so don’t you worry, I’ll get you home to your lad.”

She could hear the apprehension in his voice but she didn’t point it out. They both needed the reassurance tonight, no matter how poor.

 

Killian lay staring at the ceiling until Emma’s breathing evened out.

“Goodnight Emma, I love you.” He whispered pressing a kiss into her hair before letting sleep drag him under.

In the dark two green eyes flickered open, “I think I might love you too.” She replied, barely a whisper.


	11. The Arena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I've got another chapter for you today :) They're finally in the arena, so I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games or OUAT.

The next day Emma stood staring at the glass column in front of her; the one that would take her to her almost certain death. She barely heard Cinna wishing her luck and reminding her not to step off her launch plate too soon. All she could concentrate on were Killian’s words from earlier that morning, “Whatever you do don’t head for the cornucopia. You heard what Haymitch said; it will be a bloodbath. Head as far in the other direction as you can and don’t stop running until you can’t run anymore. Don’t wait for me; I’ll find you. I’ll always find you.”. These words were the only thing keeping her grounded.

 

Emma stepped into her tribute tube and a few minutes later began the ascension into the unknown. The first thing Emma noticed was the wind whipping her hair and the thin jacket she was wearing. The second was a flash of lightning followed by a deafening clap of thunder making her jump and nearly fall off her launch plate. Then she finally began to take in her surroundings. They were surrounded on all sides by four huge stone walls so high that it made her dizzy to look up at them. There were large black crow-like birds hopping around on top of the walls that gave her the creeps. Each wall had a large opening in the middle of it that led to God knows where, but she was soon going to find out. She finally spotted Killian. There were four tributes between them. When he saw her looking he smiled grimly and nodded his head towards the nearest opening in the walls. Emma returned his nod. Looks like that would be where they were going.

 

Finally, the minute was up and Emma turned and began running as fast as she could towards the exit that Killian had indicated, looking over her shoulder to make sure he was following, but he wasn’t. For a moment Emma was frozen with panic, scanning the cornucopia for her pirate. The cannons had already started to sound with the bloodbath that Haymitch had promised. What if one of those cannons had been for him?

A familiar mop of black hair came into sight and the saviour could breathe a sigh of relief, that is until she realised that he was moving away from her, not towards her.

A knife hurtling towards her face broke her out of her stupor and she fell to the floor to avoid it. She looked up to see Killian scooping up what looked like a bow and arrows and a sword. Of course. She wasn’t allowed to risk her life but it was alright for him.

Angrily she grabbed a large green backpack lying near where she fell, hoping there would be something useful inside it, then she hurtled towards the exit, trusting that idiot of a man to catch up. If he didn’t end up with a knife in his back for his troubles that is.

 

 

***

 

 

As soon as Killian emerged in the arena he spotted her, her blonde hair whipping around in the gale. The storm didn’t startle him. He was used to much worse from his years at sea; this was nothing. He waited, watching the emotions play out on his Swan’s face, until she noticed him, then he motioned to the nearest exit from the strange outdoor stone room they were in. She nodded, so he knew that she understood.

Scanning the cornucopia, he noticed the glint of a sword and on closer inspection a bow and a quiver of arrows as well, not too far from where he was standing. He had told Emma not to go towards the cornucopia, that it would be too dangerous, but there was no chance of him getting her out of here alive without a way to defend themselves so as soon as the sixty seconds were up he ran straight towards the weapons. Ducking just in time to avoid getting his head taken off by an axe, he grabbed the blade and bow and turned back towards the exit he’d indicated to Emma, just in time to see her blonde hair vanish around the corner, turning left. Now all he had to do was catch up to her and keep her alive longer than these other poor buggers, and he would do anything it took to make sure exactly that happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this was shorter than my latest ones have been, but I promise the next one will be longer! I'm not sure I like how this one turned out, so any feedback would be greatly appreciated :)


	12. The Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late! Hope it's worth the wait! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT or The Hunger Games.

All he could hear was his own heartbeat loud in his ears and the pounding of his feet along the path of what appeared to be a maze, the grey stone walls towering above him and blocking out most of what little light was coming from the overcast, stormy sky. As he rounded a corner a hand shot out and pulled him into an alcove just big enough for two people, causing him to cry out in shock and panic. He couldn’t pull his sword in such small space but he spun, ready to protect himself from his attacker with his fist alone.

“Emma!!”

“Sshhhhh!”

“Thank God…” At a glare he lowered his voice, “Thank God you’re alright love, I was worried when I lost sight of you.”

“What was that for?!” He exclaimed as Emma punched him hard in the shoulder.

“For lying!”

“What the bloody hell do you mean?”

“It was one rule for me and one for you.” At his confused expression she continued, “You went towards the cornucopia to get weapons when we agreed not to. You could have been killed!”

“I went for them because we’ll need weapons if we stand any chance of defending ourselves!”

“You can’t protect us if you’re dead!”

Before Killian could respond Emma grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into a heated kiss. Killian’s hand wound into Emma’s hair and the kiss slowed, Emma melting into the pirate’s chest, the relief that he made it finally catching up with her. Breaking the kiss, she buried her face in his neck.

“You’re never leaving my side again, understand?” Emma whispered breathlessly.

“Never.” Killian replied, pressing a soft kiss into her golden curls.

 

 

***

 

 

Emma slowly peaked around the edge of the wall into the long corridor of the maze, “All clear” She murmured.

With the bow and arrows strung across her back she stepped out into the labyrinth, closely followed by Hook.

“Alright love, any ideas about which way we should go?”

Before she could reply rapid footsteps sounded from in front of them, quickly getting closer and Emma dragged Killian back into the alcove, pressing to the back of the wall as far as they could. A few seconds later the footsteps thundered past. Killian edged forwards and checked the corridor, “I vote we go the opposite way to them.”

“Agreed, following the careers probably isn’t the brightest idea.”

As they began to walk along the passage Emma picked a dead piece of vine that had fallen off the wall and began running it along the stone on her right.

“What are you doing love?”

“If you run your hand along the wall of a maze you’ll always find your way out.”

“Clever.” Killian grinned.

Emma returned the smile before they continued along the maze in silence for a while.

A while later Killian broke the silence, “You don’t happen to have any water in that ghastly coloured backpack do you love?”

“Actually I do”

She pulled a bottle out of her pack and threw it to him. As he caught it a figure stumbled into the corridor ahead of them and they all froze. The woman appeared to be badly injured with a large gash in her side that was bleeding profusely. She had a look in her eyes like a deer in the headlights, eyeing up the uninjured, healthy and armed District 12 tributes like they were hungry wolves. Seeing this Killian unsheathed his sword and slowly lowered it to the ground, “We’re not going to hurt you, lass.” He said gently.

For a minute she seemed to consider them before sagging as the tension left her. She stumbled to her left and put her hand out to steady herself on the wall, but as her hand made contact flames leaped from the wall and began to consume her, eating along her arm before consuming the rest of her body. Her screams pierced the air, freezing Emma and Killian where they stood in shock and horror. As the screams subsided and the cannon fired Killian broke out of his stupor and ran towards where Emma was still stood, staring in disbelief at the burning body in front of them, dangerously close to the offending wall, and pulled her into the middle of the path.

“Don’t touch the walls!” He shouted urgently.

Slowly Emma turned towards him, “Did you know who she was? She was so young.” She asked, looking up at him with haunted eyes.

“Aye. She was the female tribute from Digit’s District, Tesla, I think her name was.”

Killian looked up at the walls, noting the change in the brick colour near to where Tesla’s charred remains lay. He gently pulled the vine from Emma’s hand and threw it at the grey coloured bricks of the wall next to where they stood. Nothing happened. Picking it back up he threw it at the red bricks where Tesla had died and it immediately caught fire, causing Emma to flinch next to him.

“Don’t touch the red bricks love.” He murmured, “Come on, let’s keep going. We need to find somewhere to sleep for the night.”

He sheathed his sword and gently tugged on her hand, leading her past Tesla and around the corner, softly rubbing his thumb down hers in a calming manner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to post this, there's been a lot going on lately and I just haven't been able to find much time to write. As always, let me know what you think :) Thanks for reading!


	13. The Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I've got a longer chapter for you this time :) I hope someone's still reading this! Hope you like it :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I wish I owned OUAT and The Hunger Games but unfortunately that honour is not mine.

There were so many storm clouds overhead that the artificial sun deployed by the Gamemakers was completely obliterated. Every few seconds lightning would strike, followed by an almighty clap of thunder, getting louder by the minute. The clouds above looked so heavy that Emma felt sure they would fall on their heads at any moment. She glanced up at Killian, noticing the tight set of his jaw and the way his eyes thoroughly scanned the path ahead, glancing behind them every few seconds to make sure they weren’t being followed. Since they’d seen Tesla killed they’d been careful to avoid the walls of the maze, taking note of the red bricks that would appear intermittently. They hadn’t spoken since then, but Killian kept a tight grip on Emma’s hand, keeping her grounded and not letting her dwell too much on what they’d seen.

 

Emma didn’t know how long they’d been traveling. It could have been minutes or hours. The endless corridors were starting to play tricks on her mind; everything looked the same, making her feel like they’d never get out of there. That, coupled with the ever-changing shadows caused by the lightning strikes, had resulted in her being a nervous, jittery wreck.

After goodness knows how long of the never ending corridors, turning a corner into a big open space was quite the shock for the District 12 tributes, freezing them in place. Before them lay a large field with waist high, overgrown grass and wild flowers of all colours. Beyond the wilderness lay a castle larger than any either of them had ever seen before. Its stone walls were jet black and its shadow snuffed out the bright colours of the field wherever it touched.

“Creepy.” Emma murmured.

“Aye. Looks like something out of a ghost story.” Killian replied, “Should we go have a look?” he asked, grinning down at the blonde.

Returning his smile Emma returned her gaze to the monstrous castle, “If it means we don’t have to keep walking down endless corridors then sure, why not.”

 

 

***

 

 

The first thing the pair did upon entering the castle was head up to the ramparts, in the hopes that they’d be able to see the rest of the maze that they’d been stumbling around for the last few hours.

Emma’s jaw dropped open at the sheer size of the maze before her. It seemed to stretch for miles. The maze itself seemed to be a rectangle, with the cornucopia at its centre. Each corner of the maze, however, seemed to hold something different. They were in one of the corners, with the field and the castle. Ahead of them, down the long side of the maze was what looked to be a forest, stretching for miles away from the maze. The next corner along from that seemed to be surrounded by a large body of water, lapping at its edges like the sea. Finally, the last corner was hidden from view by a stone roof, much like the walls, placed across the top of a small part of the maze.

Before either of the two could speak, the anthem of Panem started playing and the faces of those who hadn’t made it through the first day appeared in the sky above them. Killian wrapped his arm around Emma’s shoulder, pulling her shivering body closer to his side as face after face appeared. The first Face to appear was Tesla’s, meaning that the careers and Digit had survived the first day. Her face was quickly followed by the male tribute from District 4, both tributes from District’s 5 and 6, then Maple and her District partner; Emma had to swallow the lump in her throat at the sight of the kind old woman’s face. The sweet young woman from District 8, Angora, whom Emma had only spoken to once, followed, and then Milo and Mazie from district 9. Neither Emma nor Killian had spoken to Milo or Mazie, but they had been well known during training for their constant smiles and laughter in the face of their probable deaths. Finally, the male tribute from District 10 and the two tributes from District 11, Thorn and Briony, whom Killian had spoken to one day during lunch, appeared in the sky.

“14. How can so many people be dead in such a short amount of time?”

“That’s the game love.” Bitterness seeped into his tone.

“They didn’t deserve to die.”

“I don’t think any of us do.”

They stood there for a couple more minutes until, with an ear-splitting crack of thunder the heavens finally opened and began to rain down upon them. They immediately ran towards the door that led back inside, but even after only travelling a few steps in the downpour they were soaked through to the skin, shivering and teeth chattering. For a few moments they just stood there, facing each other in the dark passageway, attempting to get their thoughts in order.

“We should probably search the place, see if we can find some blankets and somewhere defendable to sleep. Food as well, you must be starving love?”

Emma smiled softly at the concern etched onto her soggy pirates face, “It’s a pretty big castle, there’s bound to be a kitchen. How about I go and have a look and you concentrate on blankets?”

“Sounds like a plan” Killian agreed.

“Great, meet you by the entrance in half an hour?”

“Just be careful love.” Killian pulled her in for a hug, laying a gentle kiss on her forehead before letting her go with a smile.

 

It had been almost half an hour and Emma was waiting by the huge doors to the castle, her arms laden with bread, cheese and cooked meats that she’d found in the kitchen, her backpack full of as much as she could carry; she’d hit the jackpot. Emma listened to the deafening rain bouncing of the castle and the ground outside in an attempt not to worry about where the pirate had gotten to. He still had a few minutes before he was late anyway, she reasoned. Maybe he just hadn’t been as lucky on his search as she had been.

The distant sound of shouts and metal on metal jarred her from her thoughts, her blood instantly running cold. She immediately dropped the food and her bag where she stood and raced towards the source of the sound, her bow at the ready. She ran up the stairs and down several hallways, the sound getting louder the further she went. As she turned the next corner she happened upon the source of the commotion. Killian was engaged in a sword fight with another of the tributes, Flax from District 8, and he was losing. Blood was dripping from his sword arm onto the floor beneath him, causing him to slip as Flax lunged forwards to strike the final blow. Emma shouted out in horror and warning, letting loose an arrow which lodged itself firmly in Flax’s back. His body slumped forwards on top of Killian and a cannon sounded. Emma held her breath as she edged forwards, scared to get too close in case she discovered the worst.

“Killian” Her voice wobbled with fear.

“Emma?”

The blonde immediately shot forwards, retrieving her arrow and rolling the body off of the pirate. Killian slowly sat up, wincing slightly.

“Are you okay? Did he get you? Oh God, your arm. Is it okay?”

Killian reached forwards and clasped his Swan’s shaking hands, stopping the tumult of panicked questions, “I’m fine love.”

For a moment they stared at each other before Emma sank forwards into his arms, burying her face in his neck and letting a few tears leak down her cheeks. They stayed like that for a while, neither one talking, before making their way back to the food Emma had dropped and down to the kitchens.

The kitchens were underground with no windows, so they didn’t have to worry about being discovered if they built a fire, and there was only one large wooden door leading into the big room, which they could easily barricade. Emma dumped the food and the blankets Killian had managed to find onto a table and set about starting a fire while Killian barricaded the door with the heavy wooden tables in the room. Emma had a small first aid kit in her backpack and quickly cleaned and bandaged Killian’s wound, which, luckily, didn’t need stitches.

“You were lucky.” Emma murmured as she finished tying off the bandage.

“Aye, lucky you turned up when you did.”

They ate some of the bread and cheese in silence before settling down on the floor in front of the fire, wrapped up in several blankets and listening to the rain continue to fall above them.

“You should get some sleep love; I’ll take first watch.”

Emma would have protested, but she could feel her eyelids begin to droop and knew she wouldn’t be able to stay awake much longer. She lay down with her head in Killian’s lap and was asleep in seconds. The pirate gently threaded his fingers through her hair as he watched the flames dance in the hearth, wondering what the morning had in store for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! :)


	14. The Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I've finally got around to writing another chapter and I quite enjoyed writing this one, so I hope you enjoy reading it just as much :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT or The Hunger Games.

Killian awoke the next morning with a crick in his neck and a sore back from the cold stone floor, but he couldn’t really complain since he’d endured a lot worse over the centuries. Sitting up he glanced around the room to find Emma sat at a nearby table packing food and other provisions into her backpack and making further makeshift bags out of blankets.

“Morning love.”

Emma startled slightly, her emerald eyes catching in the firelight as she turned to face him, making his breath catch in his throat.

“Morning” She replied, returning his smile.

“Any idea what time it is?”

“Not sure, but at a guess I’d say early morning.”

“Are you planning on leaving love?” Killian enquired, eyeing the bags Emma had just finished packing.

“I don’t like it here.” A slight frown marred her features.

“Why not? I’d say we’ve found a fairly safe spot here lass, wouldn’t you?”

“Exactly! I don’t like it. The Gamemakers won’t be happy with us holing up in here for the rest of the games and I’d rather leave before they force us out.”

As if the Gamemakers had been listening to every word Emma had just said, which they probably had been, there was an almighty crash from the other side of the large wooden doors.

“I don’t think they liked that plan love.”

For a moment they both stood there in silence, watching the barricaded doors in front of them. Before either of them had a chance to speak a scratching noise began to echo across the room, bouncing off the old stone walls.

“What was that?” Emma whispered.

“I think someone out there wants to be let in”

Before Emma could reply the one handed pirate marched over to the doors and made to start moving the furniture that they had piled up as a barricade the night before. Emma rushed forwards, grabbing onto Killian’s shoulder before he could begin dragging the table he had a hold of out of the way.

“What are you doing?!” she whispered harshly.

“Well, we can wait for them to get in, or we can let them in. Either way, this is our only way out and we will have to face them sooner or later. This way we have the element of surprise because they’ll be expecting us to stay put.”

“That’s a terrible plan!” Emma seethed as she stormed back to where their provisions and weapons were, “But I guess you’re right. We don’t have much of a choice.”

“That’s the spirit lass!” Killian grinned at the blonde, a grin she couldn’t help returning as she handed him his sword and a makeshift pack.

“Ready?”

“Ready.”

Before they could make a move a sinister, almost mocking laugh sounded from behind them, making the hairs on the backs of their necks stand on end. Slowly they turned towards the sound and what stood before them made their blood run cold. Whatever it was, it definitely wasn’t human, although the shape of it certainly was. The creature seemed to be almost completely formed from jet black smoke, constantly shifting and swirling. At the ends of its churning arms were two claw-like hands, flexing repeatedly into fists, as if imagining what it would be like to choke the life out of them, and in the mass of smog that was its head, a set of sharp, jagged teeth and putrid, shrivelled lips contorted into a sinister smile as the thing lunged at them and the fire spluttered out in its wake.

Emma and Killian crashed to the floor as the monster of smoke surrounded them, sending goosebumps and shivers across their skin wherever it touched them. Emma reached into the bag she had clutched to her, trying desperately to find something, anything, that could get rid of the beast. Finally, after a few seconds that seemed to last an eternity, her hand closed around a small box which she pulled out, opening it and quickly drawing and lighting one of the matches held inside. As she thrust the small flame into the air, the monster surrounding them seemed to shrink back slightly, a hissing noise emanating from it, but the match was quickly snuffed out and the monster descended again. Emma felt as though it was leaching all hope and happiness from her, filling her with despair and terror instead, every bad moment in her life playing through her mind. Before it could consume her entirely she pulled out another match and grabbed one of the blankets, setting it alight. All at once, the beast retreated with an unearthly shriek, disappearing into the darkness.

Shakily, Emma climbed to her feet, as the blanket burned at her feet, scanning the room for any sign of the demon that had just tried to kill them. Satisfied that it was gone for now, she dropped to her knees beside the pirate, cupping his pale face in her hands “Killian? Killian! Are you ok?”

His eyes finally managed to focus in on the blonde in front of him as he came back from whatever dark place he had been sent to. Trembling, he began to pull himself to his feet, with the help of Emma, “We need… to get… out of here!” He gasped as he tried to get his racing heart to slow.

“Agreed!” Emma replied as she started to pull the furniture away from the door as quickly as she could. Just as the last table was pulled away the fire finally burned out and the temperature in the room instantly dropped, the couples breath fogging in front of their faces. They could hear movement in the far corner of the room, but before it had a chance to attack again, Emma lunged for the nearest chair, kicking at one of the legs until it snapped off.

“Emma! What are you doing? We need to get out of here!” Killian hissed.

“Torches. They don’t like fire.”

Emma wrapped another blanket around the end of the leg and set it alight, handing it to Killian, who immediately shined it in the corner they had heard the movement as she made another for herself. Once the second torch was lit, they both grabbed a handle on the doors, ready to charge into the unknown.

“Ready?”

“Ready.”

They pulled the doors open as one and charged into the dingy corridor. In an instant they were on them. Surrounding them and filling their senses, only backing off slightly when hit with a torch, letting out the same ear-splitting shrieks as the first. Emma grasped onto Killian’s prosthetic as they bolted blindly down the corridor, waving their torches around wildly, in a desperate attempt to keep the torturous smoke at bay. Before long, they crashed into the wall at the end of the corridor, almost losing their footing before stumbling up the stairs to their right. Hurtling through the door at the top, they found themselves in the dimly lit entrance hall to the castle. The smoke creatures were still attacking them as the pulled open the giant front doors, but as soon as the bright sunlight from outside hit them they retreated with blood curdling screeches, but that didn’t stop Emma and Killian as they dropped their torches and continued to hurtle away from the castle, thundering through the meadow until they couldn’t run anymore, and deemed themselves a safe enough distance from the nightmarish fortress to stop.

They both stood in the swaying flowers and heaved in huge gulps of well-deserved fresh air, staring at the quiet, deceptive castle in front of them.

“I think you were right love. Not a great idea to stay there.”

They looked at each other and burst into laughter, relief at having made it out alive and happiness at having the sun on their faces taking over. A few minutes later Emma had her hands on her knees, trying to get her breath back after their outburst, Killian still chuckling slightly beside her. As she panted she noticed a large purple flower directly in front of her face. Reaching out she ran her fingers lightly over the beautiful petals, a lilac coloured dust being released as she did. The world abruptly tilted around her, swaying dangerously as she struggled to keep a hold of her thoughts. A cloud of purple engulfed her as the ground seemed to grow rapidly closer, then there was nothing and she was falling weightlessly into a sea of black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Any criticism and comments would be much appreciated :) Thanks for reading!


	15. The Doors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! We're getting quite close to the end now. Hope you're enjoying the journey :)
> 
> Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to, I don't own OUAT or The Hunger Games, that is someone else's pleasure.

Emma was floating in a sea of darkness. It was utterly silent there; peaceful. She couldn’t remember where “there” was or how she got there, but that didn’t seem to matter. She was just enjoying the quiet. Wait. Not completely quiet. There was a voice now. The voice was saying something. Swan? What swan? She looked around her but she couldn’t see any swans, just the darkness. She was about to tell the voice that when she was suddenly overwhelmed with an awful smell, dragging her abruptly from the darkness, coughing and spluttering, and blinking her eyes against the setting sun.

After a minute or so to let her eyes adjust to the light she registered Killian’s worried face hovering in front of her.

“Emma? Are you alright love?”

“I think so. What happened? What is that awful smell?”

Killian held up a small pot with some sort of smoke billowing out of the top, before putting the lid back on it, “Haymitch sent it. His note said that you’d inhaled pollen from a plant called Demon’s Breath. Nasty stuff apparently. It puts you into a deep sleep and you can only be woken up by this stuff.” He said, holding up the pot again, “Apparently if you don’t get woken up within 24 hours it kills you.” He added, picking at the grass he was kneeling on, a deep frown marring his features.

“Hey.” Emma said as she cupped his chin and brought his gaze up to meet hers, “I’m fine. You woke me up in time.”

“If our sponsors hadn’t sent the medicine I wouldn’t have.”

“Well lucky for me we have sponsors.” Emma smiled softly at the brooding pirate before drawing him in for a tender kiss.

“No more smelling the flowers love.” The pirate quipped with a soft smirk as they pulled apart.

“Oh don’t worry. I’ll be keeping a wide berth from any flowers from now on.” Emma replied, smirking back at him.

As the sun began to dip below the horizon Emma finally took note of where they were, “Well, we didn’t get very far did we?”, she asked taking in the meadow in the distance and the corner of the ginormous wall they were sat next to.

“You were unconscious for most of the day lass, thought it best not to move you and risk bumping into someone. We would have been at a stark disadvantage.”

“Yeah, unconscious people tend to lose in fights.” She smiled.

But Killian didn’t return her smile, instead she watched his face fall as he squinted at something behind her, slowly pulling his sword from its sheath.

“What is it?” Emma whispered, scared to move in case she gave away their location.

“A person. Can’t tell who from this distance.” Killian frowned, edging onto his knees and getting a better grip of his sword, “Damn it! They’ve spotted us!” He said, jumping to his feet as Emma followed suit, watching as a male figure ran across the grass towards them.

Out of nowhere Killian started to chuckle and lowered his sword, “It’s alright love, you can lower your bow.”

“What? Why?”

“I know him; he won’t hurt us.”

As the man got closer Emma took in his ashen skin and black hair, he looked about 20.

“I thought it was you!” He exclaimed with a smile.

“Lucky for you it was! Good to see you alive Didge!”

“You too!” he answered as he shook the pirates outstretched hand.

“Emma this is Digit.” He said turning to her, “Didge, this is Emma.”

“Nice to meet you.” Emma said, shaking his hand as Killian had.

“And you! Killian didn’t talk about anything else when he was teaching me to fish in training, so I’m glad I got a chance to meet you.” He beamed.

“Err.” Emma stuttered, “Well that’s nice.”

She glanced at Killian, happily taking note of the pink tinge to his cheeks and the way he was scratching behind his ear.

“Would you like some food Didge? You must be starving.”

 

They finished their food just as the last of the sun dipped out of view and the anthem began to play. It was short this time, with only Flax’s face appearing in the sky.

“Well that leaves us three, the five Careers and Belinda from District 10.” Digit announced, counting them off on his fingers, “Nine.”

“Nine.” Emma echoed.

“Didn’t think I’d make it through the first day.” Digit laughed hollowly.

Killian felt sick looking at the man, well boy really, you could barely call him a man. Every time he looked at his permanently terrified face he realised that there was a chance that he’d end up having to kill him, if he wanted Emma to survive, if someone else didn’t do it first that was.

“We should probably get some sleep and head out when it’s light.” Emma stated quietly, “I’ll take first watch. I have been sleeping all day, after all.”

Killian smiled slightly at her attempt to lighten the mood, then pulled blankets for each of them from the packs and lay down to sleep, his eyes drifting shut as soon as his head touched the ground, exhausted after the stressful day he’d had.

 

 

***

 

 

The next morning, they all ate a small breakfast and packed up quickly, going to the stream on the edge of the meadow to stock up on water, making sure to avoid any flowers in the process.

“So which way are we headed?” Didge asked nervously.

“Well there are only two ways out of this part of the maze. We can head South or West.”

“Ohh no. Definitely not South.” Didge responded emphatically, “Squirrels.” He said, nodding to himself, as if that explained everything.

“Squirrels.” Emma deadpanned, “You’re scared of squirrels.”

“They weren’t just ordinary squirrels! They had huge claws and these teeth.” He said, gesturing to invisible fangs coming from his mouth. He gave an involuntary shudder before continuing, “Definitely not squirrels that you want to be messing with. Trust me I did. That’s why I’m covered in all these scratches.”

“Well, West it is then.” Killian declared, “And remember to stay away from the red bricks.”

“What do the red bricks do?”

“Turn you into a walking, talking barbeque.”

“Oh. That sounds… lovely.”

 

 

***

 

 

An hour later and they were still wandering aimlessly around the seemingly never-ending maze. Emma was walking along in a world of her own, thinking of her family; Henry and her parents, even Regina and Gold, and how much she missed them, so she didn’t notice that Killian and Digit had stopped until she walked right into the pirate’s rigid back.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

The only response she got was Killian’s raised hand. She’d normally be annoyed at being shushed in such a manner, but she quickly took in the stiff set of the men’s shoulders and the severity of the look on Killian’s face and kept quiet. Then she heard it. The sound of voices, voices which were getting closer. Glancing behind her she noted the long stretch of corridor that they had just walked down. It didn’t matter how fast they ran, they were never making it round the corner before the owners of the voices saw them, but that wasn’t going to stop her trying. Grabbing a hold of Killian’s hand, she turned and sprinted as fast as she could down the stone path, Didge hot on their heels. They were just meters from rounding the corner when they heard shouts and feet pounding after them. Emma swore under her breath as she finally tore round the corner, only to come skidding to a halt at the sight of Terra standing there, long jagged knife in hand and a malicious smirk on her face. Before Emma had a chance to react Terra lunged forwards, knife aimed right for Emma’s face. Just as she thought she was about to become another cannon fire, Killian’s sword glided in front of her face, stopping the fierce knife in its path. As Killian engaged Terra with his sword, Emma drew her bow, aware of how close the other Careers must be. She couldn’t take a kill-shot with Killian in the line of fire, but she could disarm his opponent for him. She let loose an arrow, hitting Terra’s right shoulder with a dull thud. The Career shouted out in pain, dropping her knife and stumbling towards the maze wall. The three of them were about to move on when the vines that covered the walls began to move, wrapping themselves around Terra’s flailing body, choking her and pulling her further into their mass, until they could no longer see her at all. A cannon fired. Looking frantically around her, Emma finally noticed the difference in the walls here; you couldn’t see them. The vines grew so thickly that the walls were completely obscured. It was almost like walking through a jungle. A tug on her arm brought her back to her senses and she tumbled forwards again, running as fast as her legs could carry her. Corner after corner they ran round until they were stopped short by a door.

“What do we do? We can’t go back! They’ll kill us!” Didge’s panicked voice sounded.

“Then we go forwards.” Killian answered, as he pulled open the old wooden door and ushered Emma and Didge through.

 

Inside, it was pitch black. The three tributes couldn’t see a hand in front of their faces. The door clicked shut behind them, then lights on the walls flickered on, but before they could get a good look at the room they had found themselves in, the walls around them began to spin, so fast that they were nothing but a blur.

When the spinning eventually stopped they found themselves surrounded by doors. They were in a circular room and all around them were doors. Metal doors, wooden doors, painted and new doors, old and crumbling doors. Twenty doors in total surrounded them.

“Which door did we come in?” Didge asked nervously.

“This one, I think.” Emma replied, walking up to an old wooden door, that looked similar to the one they had just run through.

“Why haven’t they followed us? They’re just going to wait until we have no choice but to go back out! Then they’re going to pick us off one by one! Oh no! We’re trapped! What are we going to do?!”

“Didge!” Killian shouted, grabbing a hold of his shoulder to ground the young man, “Calm down! I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but there are a lot of doors in here mate. One of them must be another way out.”

Didge nodded, seeming to relax slightly, “You’re right. Sorry.”

“No need to apologise mate, we’re all scared.”

Emma smiled at her pirate, loving this new, kind side to him that she had only recently discovered. Or should that be noticed?

Before her thoughts could wander any further, she took a hold of the handle in front of her and slowly edged the door open an inch, before swinging it open the rest of the way to reveal what lay beyond it.

“A wall.” Killian sighed, “Well at least it seems our pursuers won’t be following us in here.”

Looking up at the stone ceiling, far above their heads, Emma realised something, “Well at least we know what’s in the covered corner of the maze now.”

 

“Okay.” Emma stated as she paced backwards and forwards across the room, “There has to be a way out through one of these doors. But the Gamemakers probably didn’t leave anything nice behind any of the others.”

“We don’t have a choice but to find out what they’ve left, if we want to get out of here love.”

Emma nodded, “Take a door each? That way it’ll be quicker.”

In silent agreement, they each took a handle and together they opened their doors. A torrent of water flooded out of Didge’s door, but after a minute of panic and struggle, he managed to get the door closed again, standing staring at it, dazed and dripping all over the floor. Emma had only got hers open a foot when ginormous claws hooked round the edge, trying to push the door open. The monster behind the door let out an almighty snarl and threw itself at the door, but Emma kicked at its claws with all her might and after a few tense minutes slammed the door shut.

“Well, it’s definitely not that one.”

She glanced over at Didge, who still looked quite in shock, dripping from head to toe, then over to Killian, and she didn’t like what she saw.

 

They were all there, on the other side of the door. The people he’d lost. The people he couldn’t save. Liam, Milah, his mother, and so many more. Begging him to save them, asking why he didn’t. Did he not love them? Why did he let them die? It was his fault! He was a monster!

The pirate couldn’t move for the grief that overcame him. All he could do was beg them to stop, to forgive him and then all at once, the cloud of grief that had smothered him lifted. In front of him stood a worried blonde, and behind her a closed door.

“What happened? Killian? Are you alright?” The blonde asked, wiping tears from his cheeks with her thumbs, “You were shouting at a room full of mist, and crying! What the hell happened.”

“It’s not important love. It’s over now. Four doors down, sixteen to go.” He said with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes, before turning and trying another handle.

 

After an hour of torture, in which Digit had his eyebrows singed of by a ball of fire, Killian nearly had his arm taken off by a lion that shot lightning bolts from its mane and Emma nearly got sucked into a swirling vortex, they finally stood in front of the last door.

“Well. If this isn’t the way out, we’re stuck here forever.”

“Very optimistic love.”

They all reached out a hand to place on the final handle.

“On three?”

“On three.”

“One. Two. Three.”

The door swung open to reveal an empty corridor, shadows slowly filling it in the glow of the setting sun.

“Lady’s first.” Killian announced with a dramatic bow to Emma, a large grin settling on his handsome face.

“Such a gentleman.” Emma laughed as she stepped into the dim corridor.

“I’m always a gentleman” Killian replied as he and a very relieved looking Didge stepped out after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back at uni now, so I'll probably be a bit slower updating, but I'll try my best to get new chapters out every week! This chapter got away from me a bit :) Let me know what you think! Any criticisms will be much appreciated.


End file.
